Nouvelle donne
by Hito-76
Summary: Carter prend du galon et son caractère s’en ressent! S-J
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle donne **

**Résumé**: Carter prend du galon et son caractère s'en ressent!  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Courant saison 7 **à partir de « Chimères »** et début saison 8  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Merci à Trekkie pour son aide et ses conseils avisés.

_**Attention ! Cette fanfic contient des scènes érotiques. Elle est déconseillée au moins de 15 ans… **_

Cette fic est ma première grande fic Stargate (une 50ène de pages). **Vous verrez que la psychologie des personnages n'est pas très respectée, et je m'en excuse**. Elle commence après le zode « Chimère » où Pete Shanahan découvre l'existence des Goa'ulds et manque de se faire tuer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le colonel Jack O'Neill marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs du SGC. Contrairement à son habitude, ce n'était pas pour s'occuper l'esprit mais dans un but bien précis… Rejoindre la salle de sport afin de s'y défouler un peu. La présence d'une certaine personne au sein de la base y était certainement pour quelque chose mais il préféra ne pas y penser.

Au détour d'un couloir, il regarda négligemment vers l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie se trouvant à près de huit mètres de lui. La porte était restée ouverte.

Sous le choc, il s'arrêta net. Son cœur venait de faire un 360° et semblait décidé à remonter jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal… Quoique… En fait si. Dans l'ascenseur.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant, alors pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil !  
Mais il faut dire qu'entre savoir et le voir de ses propres yeux, il y avait une grosse différence. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, pour sa santé mentale tout du moins, continuer son chemin mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux.  
_  
__« C'est bien de se torturer comme ça ! Très malin ! Bravo ! »_

Toujours aucun mouvement dans ses muscles.

_« Allez ! Continue ! C'est tellement exaltant ce que tu as sous les yeux … »_

Mais la douleur fut si forte à cet instant qu'il cessa même de penser. Il restait juste là, figé, les bras ballants… Puis l'air revint dans ses poumons, les battements de son cœur reprirent une cadence normale.

- Bon sang ! grogna-t-il en retrouvant enfin l'usage de ses deux jambes.

Il finit par détacher son regard et poursuivit sa route. Un combat contre Teal'c lui ferait du bien. S'il prenait quelques coups, peut-être aurait-il moins mal ailleurs…  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment Daniel qui venait en sens inverse.

- Ah Jack ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire…  
- Pas maintenant, Daniel ! rugit O'Neill en poursuivant son chemin.

Le Dr Jackson le regarda disparaître au croisement du couloir.

- … D'accord…

Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Jack aussi furieux. Enfin, il le voyait souvent ronchon mais là. L'expression sur son visage était inhabituelle, se dit-il inquiet.

_« Bah ! Sûrement un problème avec sa canne à pêche ! » _murmura-t-il tout seul, tentant de faire de l'humour… en vain.

Haussant les épaules, il finit par prendre la direction du bureau de Carter. Sam aurait peut être la solution au problème qu'il voulait soumettre à Jack. Il n'avait cependant pas fait cinq mètres qu'il tomba sur une scène qu'il ne s'attendait certes pas à voir ici, au SGC.

- Ah oui… Je comprends mieux maintenant…

Deux personnes se trouvaient dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie et s'embrassaient. Il reconnut sans peine Sam et devina que l'homme dans le lit devait être Pete quelque chose. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir avant que l'ambulance ne le transporte à la base. Sans savoir pourquoi il fut pris soudain d'un étrange sentiment proche de la colère. Il tenta de rester rationnel et arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas apprécier l'intervention d'une tierce personne dans la relation… ou plutôt la non-relation de ses deux amis.  
Il voulut passer son chemin mais à son grand damne, il fut interpellé par la voix de Carter.

- Daniel !

Celui-ci se retourna et rejoignit le couple dans la chambre.

- Sam, la salua-t-il avec raideur.  
- Daniel, l'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vous présente Peter Shanahan. Pete voici le Dr Daniel Jackson, dont je t'ai parlé à l'instant. Il fait parti de SG1.

Peter, souriant tendit une main que Daniel mit quelque temps à serrer.

- Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Dr Jackson. Je suis content de rencontrer enfin un ami de Sam, commença-t-il jetant un regard gentiment accusateur vers la jeune femme. Elle m'a dit que c'était grâce à vous que le projet Porte des Etoiles avait vu le jour.  
- Euh oui… Mais ils auraient fini par trouver… ronchonna humblement Daniel soudain avare de paroles.

Un silence gêné s'instaura, rapidement interrompu par Carter.

- Pete est policier.  
- Ah ! répondit Daniel.

Puis saisissant la balle au bond, il continua :

- … Vous devez avoir l'habitude du danger alors. Remarquez, il faut bien ça pour accepter de sortir avec une femme qui risque sa vie plusieurs fois par semaine.  
- Daniel ! intervint aussitôt le Major Carter, interloquée.  
- Non, c'est vrai… Vous êtes morte combien de fois, Sam ? Quatre ? Cinq fois ? … Sans parler des missions où vous avez été torturée, possédée par une entité extraterrestre…

Il jubilait de voir le visage de Peter se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il lui relatait les pires choses qui étaient arrivée à son amie pendant ces sept dernières années. Bien sûr, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin dans ses explications car il fut stoppé net par le regard furieux de Sam.

- Bon… Euh… Il faut que j'aille voir Teal'c pour un problème de euh… traduction, bégaya alors Daniel prenant la direction de la sortie. Pete ! J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Celui-ci, incapable de parler, se contenta de hocher péniblement la tête tandis que le Dr Jackson, poursuivi par Carter sortait précipitamment de la pièce.  
La jeune femme finit par le rattraper dans le couloir.

- Daniel ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris !

Celui-ci se retourna en grognant, agitant les bras en tout sens, incapable d'articuler un mot cohérent.

- Je sais pas ! finit-il par dire, penaud.

xxxxxxxx

Encore sous le choc, Peter réalisa qu'il était à présent seul. Il entendait Sam et le Dr Jackson discuter sans pour autant parvenir à discerner ce qu'ils se disaient. En effet, ils étaient dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui qui se trouvait en face de son lit.  
D'où il était, même en tendant le cou, il ne parvenait pas à les voir.

xxxxxxxx

- Vous ne savez pas ? Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?? s'exclama Carter furieuse.

Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'intéressant il fallait que son meilleur ami la grille définitivement devant lui !

- Ecoutez. Je suis désolé… C'était une réaction stupide de défense.  
- … De défense !?

Daniel, gêné, soupira de lassitude. Ça lui apprendrait la prochaine fois de s'occuper des affaires des autres !

- J'ai croisé Jack tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Il semblait furieux…

Devant l'incompréhension qui se reflétait dans le regard de Sam, il dût préciser.

- Il a dû vous voir, Peter et vous…

Carter sembla perdue l'espace de quelques secondes puis se reprit aussitôt.

- Et alors ?  
- Et alors ? répéta bêtement Daniel… Enfin Sam, vous savez très bien ce qu'il ressent pour vous.  
- Daniel, vous êtes ridicule ! De quoi parlez-vous ? …

Puis devant la tête exaspérée de son ami, elle finit par rajouter à contre coeur :

- Et quand bien même il aurait eu des sentiments à mon égard cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, toujours aussi furieuse… Mais contre qui cette fois-ci ?

- … Et « Idem ici !», si vous voulez tout savoir ! finit-elle reprenant l'expression favorite de Teal'c avant de se détourner rageusement pour aller rejoindre Pete.  
- Sam, Bon sang ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! s'exclama Daniel en la rattrapant. Vous savez très bien quels sont les sentiments de Jack à votre égard !  
- … Et quels sont donc mes sentiments à l'égard de Carter, Danny Boy ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Sam et Daniel se retournèrent aussitôt pour faire face au Colonel O'Neill. Celui-ci s'approchait d'eux lentement, le regard glacial.

- Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir, poursuivit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement du nez de Daniel, le dominant de son mètre quatre vingt cinq.

Celui-ci, déstabilisé par la mine inquiétante de Jack, sembla hésiter puis finit par renoncer.

- Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux, s'exclama-t-il avant de se détourner et de s'en aller.

Ainsi débarrassé de Jackson, O'Neill se tourna vers Sam. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants.  
D'habitude, la seule présence de cet homme avait tendance à calmer Sam, à la réconforter… Mais depuis quelques mois c'était tout l'inverse. Peu à peu, un fossé était venu se creuser entre eux et l'instigateur, elle le savait, n'était autre que le Colonel lui-même. Pour quelles raisons ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Il était devenu distant. Oh, ils s'entendaient encore bien. L'unité du groupe n'en dépendait-elle pas ? Mais ça n'était plus comme avant. Plus de sourires. Plus de regards complices… Plus de preuves qu'elle lui était chère.

Elle attendait donc avec appréhension ce qui allait suivre. Il y a de cela quelques mois encore, ils se seraient regardés en souriant. Jack aurait fait une blague sur la façon dont il avait fait fuir Daniel et elle aurait ri, remerciant le ciel de leur avoir encore donné l'un de ces petits moments d'intimité et de complicité qu'elle chérissait tant. Ces cadeaux qui lui permettaient de tenir. Mais là… Pas de regard complice… Pas de sourire familier. Juste un visage fermé.

- J'apprécierais que vous évitiez les commérages, Major. Parler de son supérieur avec une tierce personne …

La jeune femme perdit le peu de calme que l'arrivée du colonel avait restauré en elle.

- Et en quoi cela vous regarde, ce que je dis à mes amis ?! …

Le regard que lui lança O'Neill l'incita à rajouter :

- … Mon Colonel.  
- Cela me regarde, Major, parce que je n'apprécie pas d'être le sujet de conversation de deux de mes hommes.  
- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, ce que nous disions n'était vraiment qu'élucubrations.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la chambre d'infirmerie mais O'Neill n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle.

xxxxxxxx

Ils étaient à présent visibles aux yeux de Pete, bien qu'encore trop loin pour que celui-ci puisse discerner ce qui était en train de se dire.  
Surpris, il découvrit que les protagonistes avaient changé. A présent Sam était confronté à un autre homme. Plus âgé celui-ci. Il lui sembla reconnaître l'un des militaires qui était dans la fourgonnette avec elle lorsqu'il les avait suivis à leur insu…

Mais de toute évidence, ils semblaient bien remontés tous les deux.

Peter trouvait cela étrange. S'il s'agissait d'une équipe qui risquait sa vie à chaque instant, ils devaient forcément être très soudés. Enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait eue lorsque Sam lui avait parlé de SG1 et de l'amitié profonde qu'il y avait entre ses membres : Daniel et … Comment s'appelait-il ? … Til ? Tils ? Bref, peut importe ! Mais et le quatrième membre ? Elle avait bien parlé d'une équipe composée de quatre personnes : un archéologue, un guerrier « je sais plus quoi » et… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit sur le dernier du groupe… ?

xxxxxxxx

- Je n'apprécie pas le ton que vous utilisez, Major.  
- Vous m'en voyez désolée, Mon Colonel. C'est bien involontaire de ma part, répliqua Sam ironiquement tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour une seconde fois pour le laisser en plan.

Qu'avait-il à être aussi froid avec elle, se demandait Sam, les larmes aux yeux, partagée entre le chagrin et un profond sentiment de révolte ?

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir, MAJOR ! rugit O'Neill.

Le ton plus que les mots immobilisèrent la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle de cette façon. Elle se tourna dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un brin d'ironie dans le regard du Colonel. Mais elle ne trouva qu'arrogance et suffisance. Il voulait la rabaisser ! Les joues en feu, humiliée, elle se retourna complètement et se mit à contrecœur au garde à vous, lui demandant implicitement l'autorisation de se retirer.

Un silence tendu s'instaura. O'Neill la regardait, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Il ne bougeait pas, l'obligeant à rester la main levée, attendant qu'il daigne la libérer d'un geste. Plus Carter attendait, plus elle se sentait humiliée et furieuse.  
Que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi se montrer aussi odieux ?  
Enfin, Jack se décida à la saluer à son tour, lui donnant congé.

- Rompez, Major.

La tête haute, elle le fusilla du regard avant de se détourner et rejoindre Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il croisa alors le regard glacial d'O'Neill. L'espace de quelques secondes il y eut confrontation. La force et l'autorité qui se dégageaient de cet homme mirent Peter mal à l'aise. Il eut pour la première fois de sa vie bien du mal à soutenir un regard. Quoi qu'il se souvenait d'un professeur, lorsqu'il était au collège qui… Mais ce n'était pas comparable. Il était un môme à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il était flic et avait eu sa part de moments difficiles et de drames. Il en avait côtoyé des durs. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi nerveux d'être dévisagé ainsi.

_Il me déteste,_ réalisa-t-il soudain. _Cet homme me déteste…__  
_  
Puis Sam finit par le cacher de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau voir le couloir, l'homme avait disparu. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme qui avait apparemment bien du mal à retrouver son calme.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda alors Peter.  
- … Mon supérieur direct, le colonel Jack O'Neill.  
- Le 4ème membre de SG1 ?  
- Oui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qu'est- ce qui lui avait pris !? se demanda-t-il, allongé sur son lit, dans ses quartiers. Elle devait le détester, maintenant. Il l'avait humiliée. Jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille auparavant. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de savoir se contrôler face à n'importe quelle situation. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il bouillait à l'intérieur et le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé Teal'c dans la salle de sport n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu lui permettre d'évacuer toute la colère et la frustration qu'il tentait de refouler depuis plusieurs jours. Mais non, le sort s'acharnait contre lui ! …

… Après… Ce qui l'avait ramené vers le lieu de son supplice était un vrai mystère. Une curiosité malsaine. Un peu de masochisme… Il ne saurait sûrement jamais. De même qu'il ne savait plus ce qui lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle. Daniel avec ses élucubrations et sa manie de s'occuper des affaires des autres… des siennes le plus souvent… ou bien de voir Carter dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

Mmmm… La deuxième solution semblait la plus probable.

Eh bien quoi ? Il était jaloux ! D'accord… Il avait envie de prendre ce Pete et de lui dévisser la tête, de lui arracher les membres et de les couper en petits morceaux. Et hop ! A la poubelle ! … En fait, il pourrait. En y réfléchissant, ce serait facile pour lui. Il attendrait qu'il sorte de la base bien sûr, et puis il le suivrait. Il guetterait le moment opportun et pan ! Plus de Pete !

- Mmmmm… murmura-t-il en pleine extase.

Combien de fois avait-il fait ce rêve ces cinq derniers jours… ? Combien de fois en était-il arrivé là rien qu'en imaginant ce balourd embrasser Carter. Mais il y avait pire. Des images plus osées s'insinuèrent sournoisement dans sa tête. Il grogna et mit son bras sur ses yeux pour ne plus les voir. Mais elles revenaient le hanter tous les soirs, dès que son esprit était au repos.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement en se redressant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'idée qu'il puisse la toucher lui donnait envie de vomir. Qu'il la caresse, qu'il la prenne…

- Stoooop !! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement les mains devant les yeux.

_Stop ! Stop ! Stop !_ répétait-il, tournant en rond pour se calmer.

- Je suis en train de devenir fou…

Il s'arrêta près de son lit et finit par se laisser tomber dessus, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains.

Non… Il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. C'était bien pour qu'elle le sorte de sa jolie tête qu'il s'était escrimé à s'éloigner d'elle. Et maintenant qu'il y était parvenu, il n'avait qu'une envie… revenir en arrière, la voir le regarder comme s'il était l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Lui… Pour Elle.

Non… Il devait songer à son bonheur à elle. Mais Dieu que c'était difficile. Entre Sam et lui c'était pourtant impossible. Le règlement ? … Pfff ! Ca n'avait jamais été cela qui l'avait empêché de passer au niveau supérieur avec Carter. Enfin si. Un peu. Mais à la rigueur, cela aurait été davantage par peur de briser la carrière de la jeune femme que la sienne. Que risquait-il ? La retraite ? … Non… En fait, il ne voulait pas l'aimer… Car s'il la perdait… il n'y survivrait pas.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un immense merci à lakoe3006, Nanou62, dom77, AuroreAthena, Atlante41, Tigrou19 et Audearde! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews! :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Plusieurs mois plus tard, bureau du Général Hammond.**

- Que décidez-vous, Colonel ?

Jack O'Neill était assis face au Général. Troublé, il tenta de trouver une position plus confortable mais en vain. Le problème ne venait pas de son siège mais davantage de la situation.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, Mon Général…  
- Je comprends que cela vous déconcerte mais ne me dites pas que vous êtes surpris. Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous doivent non seulement notre pays mais également la planète toute entière. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne vous l'a pas proposé plus tôt est simplement que nous voulions que vous restiez à la tête de SG1 le plus longtemps possible.

Hammond s'arrêta quelques instants, puis voyant O'Neill toujours silencieux, il enchaîna.

- Compte tenu des évènements survenus lors de ces 3 derniers mois, je pense qu'il est peut être temps de vous reposer un peu, vous ne pensez pas.

Jack acquiesça. Ses genoux le faisaient atrocement souffrir et puis il faut bien avouer que le reste commençait sérieusement à donner des signes de fatigue. Il allait payer cher toutes ses années à risquer sa vie en faisant subir à son corps parfois l'impossible.

- Et SG1 ?  
- Le Major Carter va être promue Lieutenant Colonel. Si vous êtes d'accord, elle vous succèdera à la tête de cette unité.

O'Neill sourit. Il était si fier et si heureux pour elle. Elle s'était battue comme une lionne, toujours juste et passionnée. Il était persuadé que le SGC y gagnerait au change.

- Elle le mérite, répondit-il. Mais et vous, Mon Général ? Que ferez-vous si j'accepte cette offre.  
- Je prendrais ma retraite ! Chose que je devais faire il y a sept ans, maintenant ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, Colonel. Avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Combien de fois Jack avait-il réfléchi à cette possibilité. Le choix n'était pas aisé à faire. La retraite ou un poste de Général. Non, ça n'était pas simple. Mais pas pour des raisons qui semblaient évidentes, non… Pour d'autres.

Carter.

La retraite signifiait qu'il allait enfin avoir la possibilité de se déclarer et qu'avec un peu de chance, si elle le voulait aussi, ils pourraient entamer une relation. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait… Et depuis si longtemps… Elle voulait des enfants. Elle le lui avait dit, un jour, lorsqu'ils se confiaient encore l'un à l'autre. Lui aussi aimerait bien avoir de nouveau la joie d'être père, de se donner une seconde chance.

Oui, mais…

S'il quittait le SGC, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'y passe, aucune possibilité d'aider Carter si jamais il y avait un problème. Elle allait se trouver dans les pires situations et il ne serait plus là pour la soutenir en cas de besoin, pour la protéger, et s'il le fallait, pour mourir à sa place. Car prendre la tête de SG1 ne signifiait pas seulement commander une équipe. En devenant leur leader, Carter allait devenir la personne à abattre et celle qui se sacrifie.

Ne l'avait-il pas fait lui-même un nombre incalculable de fois ?  
S'il restait au SGC, s'il devenait Général, il serait là, auprès d'elle. Il pourrait intervenir, agir. En revanche, s'il prenait sa retraite, il serait totalement impuissant. Il s'imaginait à l'attendre patiemment, tandis que dans sa tête il ferait la liste de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Ce serait invivable. Il ne le supporterait pas longtemps, il le savait. Il finirait par devenir fou.

- C'est tout vu, Mon Général. J'accepte avec plaisir, finit-il par décider.

Souriant, Hammond se leva, suivi du Colonel.

- Je suis soulagé, Jack. J'aurais pris ma retraite de toute façon mais de savoir que c'est vous qui me succédez me permet de partir l'esprit tranquille. Le SGC sera entre de très bonnes mains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha était assise sur son lit, le dos voûté. Les poings serrés, elle tentait de contrôler les multiples émotions, parfois contradictoires, qui déferlaient en elle. Colère, Chagrin, Désespoir, Haine ? Non… pas de haine… Mais de la rancœur.

Il avait accepté ce poste de Général. Toutes ces années à espérer. Pourquoi ? Pour rien. Elle savait que son travail était très important pour lui. Le SGC était tout pour lui. Elle avait seulement espéré qu'au bout de quelques années, il accepterait de passer à autre chose.

Ne lui avait-il pas sous-entendu qu'il tenait à elle _« beaucoup plus qu'il n'était censé le faire »_. Cela voulait bien dire qu'il l'aimait, non ? Ou alors avait-il eu juste le béguin pour elle, à cette époque ? Il faut dire que ces deux dernières années, il s'était plutôt montré distant voir carrément indifférent. Et parfois même odieux… Notamment lorsqu'elle avait eu cette liaison avec Peter. Sam aurait pourtant juré l'avoir vu soulagé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que c'était fini. Mais peut être avait-elle rêvé ? Sûrement même. Alors voilà. S'il l'avait aimée, c'était bien fini. Il avait fait son choix.

_« Quand je pense à toutes ses années auprès de lui, à me faire des films… A rêver de lui, à m'imaginer qu'un jour il serait à moi… J'étais tellement sûre qu'un jour nous serions ensemble… » __  
_  
Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues. Elle l'avait tellement désiré, pendant si longtemps. Si elle avait songé un seul instant que c'était voué à l'échec, elle serait partie. Tout plutôt que de devoir supporter une telle souffrance.

Alors, enfin, elle renonça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinq mois plus tard, SGC.

_« Activation de la porte non programmée ! »_

Le Général O'Neill descendit précipitamment les escaliers qui séparaient son bureau du poste de commande.

- Nous recevons le code de SG1, Mon Général. Ils sont sous le feu de l'ennemi.  
- Ouvrez l'iris et sécurisez l'entrée ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt tout en se précipitant dans la salle d'embarquement.

Il venait à peine d'arriver en bas de la passerelle que le Dr Jackson, traversant le vortex, atterrissait lourdement sur le sol et dévalait la pente jusqu'aux pieds de Jack. S'en suivit des tirs de lances Jaffa qui vinrent s'écraser contre le mur.  
Ni une, ni deux, O'Neill prit Daniel par les épaules et le traîna à l'abri derrière des boucliers installés par l'équipe de sécurité prête à intervenir.

- Vous êtes blessé ?  
- Non… ça va… la chute m'a juste un peu assommé…

Ce fut alors au tour de Teal'c de passer la porte, mais cette fois-ci de façon beaucoup plus agile que son prédécesseur. Il courut se mettre à l'abri tandis que les tirs s'intensifiaient. A présent, les trois hommes regardaient la porte avec angoisse. Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Où est-elle ? s'écria Jack, fou d'inquiétude en regardant Teal'c qui ne quittait pas des yeux le vortex.  
- Elle me suivait, O'Neill ! Elle était juste derrière moi !

La tension était à son comble alors que le feu de l'ennemi s'amplifiait. Les mains moites, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jack se maudissait d'avoir accepté cette foutue mission Tok'ra ! Dans un état second, il crut entendre un de ses hommes lui conseiller de refermer l'iris mais il balaya cette idée absurde d'un revers de la main.  
Et enfin elle apparut, traversant le vortex la tête la première, sous les tirs Jaffas. Se courbant au dernier moment, elle réussit à contrôler sa chute et se retrouva très vite sur ses pieds.

- Fermez l'iris ! ordonna-t-elle alors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Des bruits sourds vinrent troubler le silence qui s'était soudainement instauré dans la salle.

_« Où a-t-elle appris à faire une cabriole pareille?» _se demanda O'Neill soulagé et impressionné à la fois.

Sam se retourna, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle agita sa main tout en venant les rejoindre en bas de la passerelle.

- Tenez Daniel ! Je pense que mon père sera satisfait ! dit-elle en lançant un objet au Dr Jackson.

Celui-ci la regarda avec incrédulité tout en rattrapant l'artefact.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?  
- Koril a eu la bonne idée de nous poursuivre avec ça dans les mains !  
- Il est mort ? demanda Teal'c.  
- Aucun doute là-dessus, j'ai visé la tête.

O'Neill intervint alors dans la discussion.

- Nous en parlerons lors du débriefing. Allez tous à l'infirmerie.

Le regard de Carter croisa celui de son supérieur et son sourire s'évapora.

- A vos ordres, Mon Général, lui répondit froidement Sam avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas martiale.

Teal'c s'inclina respectueusement vers O'Neill tandis que Daniel sembla s'excuser de la sécheresse de Carter d'un sourire gêné. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils rejoignirent leur supérieur en direction de l'infirmerie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike était à Cheyenne Mountain depuis seulement 3 jours. Il venait d'intégrer SG5 et brûlait d'impatience de passer la porte. Il se trouvait avec le reste de son unité dans le couloir attenant à la salle d'embarquement lorsque les sirènes retentirent.

_« Activation de la Porte non programmée ! » _

Les murs se mirent à trembler, un chevron, deux chevrons… Il entendait la roue tourner puis s'arrêter… 3 chevrons… la roue repartait alors de plus belle… Arg !! Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ce son. Ses poils se hérissaient d'excitation à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt franchir la Porte. Bien sûr, il devait attendre que les personnes qui tentaient de l'ouvrir l'aient refermée pour leur permettre d'aller sur P3X548.

Enfin dans un bruit sourd, le vortex luminescent se forma frappant les murs du couloir de sa lumière étincelante. Des tirs se firent entendre puis des bruits de chutes et d'impactes. Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis enfin une voix de femme ferme et autoritaire s'éleva par-dessus le tumulte et les cris.

- Fermez l'iris !

Et le silence revint. Mike vit son supérieur le Major Harris leur faire signe d'attendre là et partit voir si on avait besoin de lui.

- C'est SG1 ! lui dit alors Roy, son coéquipier, soudain excité. C'est sa voix !

Mike avait évidemment entendu parlé de l'équipe phare du SGC et surtout de son commandant.  
Et c'est à cet instant qu'il la vit. Au croisement du couloir, sortant de la salle d'embarquement, elle apparut. Son visage était couvert de poussière et de sang et pourtant jamais il n'avait vu une femme plus belle, plus impressionnante. Elle marchait d'un pas conquérant, droite et fière. Son casque dans la main, son arme dans l'autre. Elle passa à ses côtés sans un regard pour lui.

Malgré le monde entassé dans ce couloir étroit, celui-ci semblait s'ouvrir devant elle comme la mer morte devant Moïse. Chaque homme s'écartait de son passage en la saluant mais pas un ne reçut la moindre marque d'attention. Elle était suivie de près par une immense armoire à glace au teint basané et un homme blanc de taille moyenne au regard plus abordable. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus au détour du couloir, les conversations reprirent.

- Tu viens de voir le Lieutenant Colonel Carter, lui expliqua, inutilement car il avait déjà compris, son coéquipier Roy.

Puis jetant un œil sur le visage de Mike, il continua en riant :

- Ferme la bouche ! Inutile de rêver mon gars ou alors prend un ticket et fait la queue, finit-il en ponctuant sa blague avec une tape dans le dos.

Le Major Harris les rejoignit à cet instant.

- Allez les gars, on arrête de rêvasser ! C'est à nous, maintenant !

Mike mit son casque sur la tête et entra à son tour dans la salle d'embarquement.

Comme tous les hommes de cette base, il venait de tomber amoureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, des coups secs et familièrement répétitifs brisèrent un silence méditatif.

- Entrez Daniel Jackson.

Celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre de son coéquipier Jaffa et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Teal'c, je suis venu vous parler de Sam, commença le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant par terre en face de son ami.

- Vous estimez qu'elle prend beaucoup trop de risques.

Surpris, Daniel redressa ses lunettes sur son nez en acquiesçant.

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé, Daniel Jackson, sans succès, hélas, continua Teal'c.  
- J'imagine. Elle est très têtue quand elle le veut. En fait, je pense qu'il faudrait en parler à Jack. Il pourrait peut-être la raisonner.

Le sourcil de Teal'c se leva.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Le Colonel Carter ne semble pas apprécier O'Neill ces derniers temps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très réceptive à ce qu'il lui dira.  
- Je sais qu'il n'est pas très connu pour sa … diplomatie. Mais il a parfois des arguments qui font mouche.

Puis devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, Daniel modifia sa phrase :

- … Je veux dire, des arguments qui … marchent.  
- Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous à moi, Daniel Jackson ?  
- Eh bien, je pense que si cette demande venait de vous, elle aurait beaucoup plus de poids aux yeux de Jack que si c'était moi qui lui en parlais.

Teal'c réfléchissait encore lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.  
- Teal'c, vous n'auriez pas vu, Dan… commença Carter en pénétrant dans la chambre. Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Et si on allait manger quelque chose tous les trois ? Inutile de les faire attendre trop longtemps.

Se relevant, Daniel en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion.

- A ce propos, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il faudrait leur dire d'arrêter…  
- Pas maintenant, Daniel, le coupa-t-elle en riant.  
- Quand même, Sam…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Mike en s'installant à la première table venue d'un mess bondé.  
- Oula ! Ne t'assois pas ici, malheureux ! s'exclama Roy en le tirant par le bras tandis qu'un brouhaha contestataire s'élevait déjà dans la pièce… Ca va, ça va ! Il est nouveau !

Mike regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Son coéquipier eut alors la gentillesse de lui expliquer :

- C'est la table de SG1.  
- Ah… Mais pourquoi on fait tout un fromage avec cette unité ? Ok, ils sont bons mais il y a d'autres équipes, non ?

Faussement outré, Roy le fit asseoir à une table libre un peu plus loin.

- Mike, Mike, Mike… Déjà, si tu ne veux pas te faire d'ennemis, tu fais attention à ce que tu dis. Deuxièmement, on en reparlera lorsque tu auras lu tous les rapports de SG1. Et troisièmement, on fait ça surtout pour le Colonel, finit-il les yeux soudain étrangement lubriques.

Mike se mit à rire.

- Ah ouais d'accord, je comprends mieux !  
- Et oui, que veux-tu… ? Nous sommes de pauvres esclaves amoureux, s'exclama-t-il la main sur le cœur, faisant rire ses compagnons.  
- Quelqu'un est déjà sorti avec elle, demanda alors le nouveau.  
- Non ! C'est interdit, tu sais bien, répondit aussitôt Roy, le regardant de travers.

Puis, après un temps de réflexion il poursuivit :

- A une époque il y avait toute sorte de bruits au sujet du Général et d'elle. C'était il y a deux ou trois ans, lorsqu'elle était Major et lui Colonel. Tout le monde était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose mais moi, je ne pense pas. Enfin.. J'dis pas qu'ils étaient pas amoureux mais ils seraient jamais passés au-dessus du règlement… Enfin pas elle, tout du moins !  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant rien du tout ! C'est à peine s'ils se parlent. C'est quand même bizarre, hein… Tout le monde y va de sa p'tite théorie !

Soudain le brouhaha du réfectoire cessa pratiquement. SG1 venait de faire son entrée.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Carter en souriant.

Teal'c inclina la tête et Daniel, gêné, fit un signe de la main.  
Le brouhaha reprit. Des « bonjour » par-ci, des « comment allez-vous ? » par-là. Sam leur répondit gentiment tout en se dirigeant vers le self afin de se servir. Une fois SG1 installée à leur table, ce fut la cohue vers la nourriture.

- Quand même, Sam… recommença Daniel. C'est pas normal qu'ils attendent qu'on se soit servi en premier pour le faire à leur tour… C'est gênant.  
- Je ne trouve pas, Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c, le plateau rempli à ras bord. Nous avons ainsi beaucoup plus de choix.

Sam éclata de rire.

- Vous voyez ! Il n'y a que vous qui n'êtes pas d'accord, Daniel. Et puis si ça leur fait plaisir de nous faire plaisir…  
- De vous faire plaisir, Sam. Et vous le savez parfaitement… Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça, bougonna Daniel finalement amusé par la situation. On dirait une gamine qui est contente de son vilain tour !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau firent à peine tressaillir le Général.__  
_  
- Entrez !

Teal'c apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, O'Neill ? demanda le nouveau venu.

Jack releva la tête et sourit. Depuis qu'il était devenu Général, Teal'c, n'arrivant pas à se faire à ce nouveau statut, continuait de l'appeler par son nom. Il n'y trouvait rien à redire malgré les quelques remarques désobligeantes de certains à ce sujet. Il n'en avait franchement rien à faire ! Teal'c était son ami et s'il préférait l'appeler par son nom, quelle importance ? D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette habitude… Daniel était pareil, sauf que lui faisait ça délibérément !

- Non pas du tout. Je me noie sous la paperasse !  
- Je ne vois pourtant pas d'eau, O'Neill, fit remarquer Teal'c, une lueur d'humour dans le regard.  
- Très drôle, sourit Jack. Il y a un problème ?  
- Je viens vous parler du Colonel Carter. Je suis inquiet à son propos.

Jack fronça les sourcils et d'un geste de la main incita Teal'c à poursuivre.

- Je trouve qu'elle prend beaucoup trop de risques. J'avais espéré qu'elle changerait après avoir fait ses preuves en temps que Colonel mais elle continue. Je lui ai fait quelques remarques à ce sujet, mais cela n'a pas semblé lui plaire.

O'Neill acquiesça, doutant cependant qu'il arriverait à un meilleur résultat. En effet, depuis que leurs rôles avaient changé au sein du SGC, Carter était devenue plus froide et distante que jamais. Un vrai glaçon. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus et leurs seules discussions se résumaient aux briefings et débriefings d'avant et après mission.

Les seuls échos qu'il avait de la vie de son second étaient ce que Daniel lâchait de temps en temps ; à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami en ce moment, bien que, depuis quelques mois, elle avait tendance à les collectionner.  
Sans parler des hommes de cette base. Oh bien sûr, elle ne sortait avec aucun d'entre eux, même si ceux-ci auraient vendu père et mère pour avoir cette chance… Non, mais il lui semblait qu'elle entretenait volontairement le mythe dont elle faisait l'objet, à présent. Ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer avait tendance à l'agacer au plus haut point.

Bien qu'en tant que Général, il avait beaucoup moins de chance d'entendre les commérages que déclenchaient Carter, il lui arrivait de surprendre quelques discussions plutôt scabreuses. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était bien incapable d'empêcher ses hommes de fantasmer sur son meilleur élément.

Eh ! Lui-même le faisait bien !

Pour en revenir à ce que Teal'c venait de lui dire, ça ne l'avait pas surpris le moins du monde. Ses tiroirs contenaient de nombreux rapports où il était mentionné un nombre incalculable d'actes héroïques que le Colonel Carter accomplissait sans la moindre hésitation. Mais pour que Teal'c en vienne à lui dire qu'il était inquiet, elle devait vraiment se mettre en danger, songea-t-il, un désagréable frisson dans le dos.

- Très bien Teal'c, je vais lui parler.

Satisfait, celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement devant O'Neill puis sortit.  
Ni une, ni deux, Jack décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de poste du laboratoire de Carter.

- O'Neill à l'appareil. Venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il lorsqu'elle répondit.  
- … Tout de suite, Mon Général.

Il raccrocha.

Inconsciemment, il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Le fait de ne plus la voir tous les jours rendait leurs rares tête à tête très tendus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus de pincettes pour lui parler d'ailleurs, vu la fraîcheur de ses réponses. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux comme un gosse à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Q'y pouvait-il ? Comme la majeure partie des hommes de cette base, il était fou d'elle. Et maintenant que la complicité qui les liait avait totalement disparu, il était bien difficile pour lui d'être à l'aise. Elle, en revanche, restait complètement de marbre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam raccrocha.

Son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre plus vite, ce qui l'irrita prodigieusement. Mais elle s'était fait une raison, et savait que quoi qu'elle ferait « IL » l'impressionnerait toujours. Elle avait beau l'avoir rayé de sa vie, il n'en restait pas moins celui qu'elle aurait aimé le plus sur cette planète… et sur les autres.  
Mais cela finirait bien par cesser un jour.

Pour l'heure, elle en était encore à le regarder à la dérobée, tendre l'oreille dès qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix et respirer avidement son parfum dès qu'il passait près d'elle… Bref ! Après cinq mois, elle n'avait pas avancé énormément dans son plan . Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle s'étourdissait avec d'autres hommes, se lançait à fond dans son travail. Ses efforts finiraient bien par lui faire atteindre son but: arrêter d'aimer Jack O'Neill.

De plus, dans un sens, il l'aidait. Même si ça lui arrachait le cœur, l'indifférence du Général lui rendait les choses encore plus faciles. Ah, il était loin l'époque des tests Zatarc et des boucles temporelles ! Et oui, Teal'c avait vendu la mèche. Mais ça ne lui rendait les choses que plus aisées.

En attendant, les mains moites, elle se regardait dans le petit miroir accroché au-dessus de son lavabo et tentait en vain de discipliner ses cheveux. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par mettre les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et se pinça les joues pour leur donner des couleurs. Ok, elle voulait l'oublier mais inutile pour autant de se négliger! Elle se regarda en soupirant lentement afin de ralentir les battements violents de son cœur.

- Allons-y !

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Ilai (deux fois ;) ) , Tigrou19, Nanou62 et lakoe3006 pour vos reviews!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte de son bureau et le stylo que tenait Jack faillit lui échapper des mains.

- Entrez! répondit-il.  
- Vous vouliez me voir, Mon Général ? demanda Sam une fois à l'intérieur.

Jack releva la tête et regarda son second. Une boule vint se former dans sa gorge et un nœud dans son estomac. Il n'en fut pas particulièrement surpris puisque ça lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle où il se trouvait.

- Asseyez-vous, Colonel.

Hésitante, elle finit par s'exécuter. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie que leur discussion s'éternise.

- Colonel, commença-t-il, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pris beaucoup de risques lors de vos dernières missions. Enfin, pas seulement « dernières » puisque ça semble être le cas à chaque fois…

Le regard de Carter se durcit.

- Puis-je vous demander d'où vous tenez cela, Mon Général, réagit-elle aussitôt en remettant une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille.  
_  
__« Elle est nerveuse. Elle fait toujours ça lorsqu'elle est nerveuse… »_

- Vous savez parfaitement que je ne vous répondrai pas, dit O'Neill en s'avançant sur sa chaise afin de la voir de plus près.

Elle redressa alors la tête.  
_  
__« Ca, c'est un nouveau tic. »_

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je fais mon travail correctement…  
- Là n'est pas la question, Carter. Je ne remets pas en cause votre efficacité, mais simplement les risques que vous prenez.

Il avait, l'espace de quelques secondes sentit Sam se radoucir lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son nom. Il ne l'appelait plus comme ça, maintenant. Elle avait gagné le droit au respect… Mais « Carter » était sorti tout seul. C'était une sorte de tic, un vestige de ce qu'avait été leur entente. Peut-être l'avait-elle perçu comme cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, et il pensa même l'avoir rêvé.

- Ecoutez, Colonel. Vous n'avez rien à prouver. Tout le monde sait pourquoi vous avez eu ce poste. Vos compétences n'ont jamais, je dis bien jamais, été remises en question. La personne qui est venue me voir est simplement inquiète à votre sujet. C'est tout.  
- C'est Daniel, c'est ça ? Il faut toujours qu'il s'occupe des affaires des autres, celui-là ! Il ne peut pas…  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! la coupa-t-il exaspéré. Je vous demande simplement d'être plus prudente ! Est-ce que ça va finir par rentrer dans votre jolie caboche !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre si ce n'est le son de ma voix ! J'ai une pile de dossiers derrière mon dos qui me prouve que vous prenez des risques insensés, et ce, pour une raison que j'ignore !

Carter se leva alors, furieuse, O'Neill la précédant de peu.

- Je le fais pour mon pays ! C'est mon travail de risquer ma vie !  
- Carter, vous ne gagnerez rien à ce petit jeu-là, si ce n'est aller voir un psy pour comportement suicidaire !

Outrée, Sam le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'inquiétude.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ?!  
- Est-ce que vous me laissez le choix ?

O'Neill se rassit alors bien confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son ventre… plat, nota bêtement Carter. Il était en position de force.

- Alors vous avez le choix : c'est le psy ou moi.  
- Vous réalisez que si vous m'obligez à aller voir un psy, ce sera noté sur mon dossier et je pourrais dire adieu à ma carrière ?  
- Je préfère ça à la fin de votre vie.  
- … Où est la différence, murmura-t-elle mais suffisamment fort pour que Jack l'entende. Ecoutez, Mon Général. En quoi le fait que je risque ma peau vous regarde ? Les résultats sont là ! Nous réussissons quasiment toutes les missions que vous nous donnez.  
- Qui vous remplacerait si vous veniez à disparaître ?  
- Oh je vous en prie ! Je ne suis pas irremplaçable ! s'écria-t-elle soudain exaspérée.

Jack la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

- Vous savez parfaitement que si.

Ces paroles atteignirent Sam directement au cœur. Troublée, elle le regarda, tenta de le sonder afin d'être sûre qu'elle avait bien compris la signification de ces mots et le double sens caché - si double sens, il y avait.  
Jack se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise et fit signe à Carter de s'asseoir. Celle-ci obtempéra sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Ecoutez… Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, pourquoi vous êtes si froide. Je ne devrais même pas parler de ça avec vous, continua-t-il en se frottant le crâne, embarrassé. Nous étions amis avant. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Sam baissa alors la tête, muette. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Pourquoi lui posait-il soudain ce genre de questions ?

- Bon sang, Carter, aidez-moi ! Mettez-moi sur la voie ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur, la jeune femme continuait de regarder ses mains, hésitante.

- Carter… dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Si vous ne me le dites pas, c'est le psy. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et ne me racontez pas de conneries, je le verrai tout de suite.

Furieuse, elle redressa la tête… _« nouveau tic »_ …et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Depuis quand était-elle aussi fière et sûre d'elle ? Elle avait acquis énormément d'assurance depuis qu'elle était à la tête de SG1, cela, c'était une certitude. Mais elle était également beaucoup plus dure, intransigeante.

Pendant quelques instants, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Peu de gens arrivaient à soutenir ce genre de duel avec lui mais elle ne faiblit pas. Elle avait vraiment changé, même si parfois, en grattant bien, il arrivait à percevoir sa sensibilité.

- Vous avez fait un choix, finit-elle par dire sentant qu'il continuerait jusqu'à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Jack soupira. Enfin elle parlait…

- J'ai fait un choix ?…  
- Oui, vous avez choisi.  
- J'ai choisi ? répéta-t-il ne sachant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

Exaspérée, Carter se leva de nouveau.

- Je vous ai répondu. Puis-je disposer, Mon Général ?  
- Non ! Assis ! rugit-il.

A contre cœur, elle lui obéit.

- Alors maintenant vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez, et c'est un ordre.

Elle le détesta à cet instant. Vraiment. Elle se sentait humiliée d'être obligée de dévoiler, à lui surtout, une chose aussi personnelle. Si elle jouait les femmes froides et insensibles c'était surtout pour que personne ne perçoive cette faiblesse. Elle voulait lui ressembler. Indifférente, toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens, ne perdant jamais le contrôle. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien… On la respectait pour ça. On l'admirait même.

Hélas, elle risquait de tout perdre en se dévoilant comme il le voulait. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle pouvait très bien lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Qu'IL n'avait plus d'importance pour elle.  
Oui… Bon… Sauf que ça en avait sinon elle ne prendrait pas tous ces risques en se lançant à fond dans le travail pour l'oublier. Des risques toujours calculés d'ailleurs ! Elle n'était pas suicidaire ! … Ok… Peut-être juste un peu désespérée. Mais elle s'améliorait ! Elle était sur la voie de la guérison !

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se trouvait à présent dans l'obligation de dévoiler une chose qu'elle aurait tout fait pour cacher à l'intéressé.  
Eh bien… Allons-y !

- … Vous n'avez pas pris votre retraite, finit-elle donc par lâcher sèchement.

O'Neill la regarde alors avec des yeux ronds.

- … Vous vouliez que je prenne ma retraite ?  
- Cela faisait six ans que j'attendais ça, Mon Général. Oui, je voulais que vous preniez votre retraite !

A ces mots, elle sentit enfin qu'il avait compris. Au moins les choses seraient claires, à présent.

- Bon sang, Carter… C'était ça…

La jeune femme redressa fièrement la tête. Elle regarda O'Neill se lever, faire le tour de son bureau et s'appuyer sur celui-ci pour lui faire face.  
Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Elle n'avait même pas à tendre le bras pour le toucher. C'était pour elle une véritable torture. Les effluves de son eau de toilette virent chatouiller les narines de la jeune femme.

_« Dieu qu'il sent bon » _se dit-elle tandis que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Son regard ne tenait plus en place : ses belles mains posées sur son bureau de chaque côté de son corps, son col légèrement entre-ouvert, sa peau hâlé par le soleil… Est-ce qu'il l'avait jamais désirée autant qu'elle le désirait ? Ca resterait certainement une question sans réponse…  
Consciente que ça ne la menait à rien de ce poser ce genre de devinette, Carter se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait nerveux.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne devra jamais sortir de ce bureau.

Ne sachant pas du tout où il voulait en venir, Sam acquiesça simplement la tête. Jack hésita, la regarda puis sourit. Le cœur de Carter s'emballa aussitôt.

- Le choix que j'ai fait n'avait qu'un seul but : … être là.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de ne rien comprendre. Devant l'expression de son visage, O'Neill se racla la gorge.

- Bon sang, c'est pas facile… murmura-t-il en se levant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Ils étaient trop proches et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

- Enfin vous savez Carter ! dit-il en se retournant vers Sam … Vous savez !

Tout en disant cela, il la regardait d'un air désespéré, espérant qu'elle finirait par comprendre sans qu'il soit obligé de le dire. Il sentait bien qu'elle tentait de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête mais en vain, visiblement.

- …Vous savez, quoi… Ce qu'il y a … Enfin… Ce qu'il y avait entre nous… réussit-il enfin à dire.

Devant l'expression effarée de Carter, O'Neill s'emballa :

- Pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas ridicule !  
- Non, non ! Continuez, répondit aussitôt Sam les mains crispées sur son pantalon.

Il la regarda un instant, hésitant sûrement à poursuivre.

- Vous savez ce que je ressentais pour vous à l'époque…  
- … Il y a quelques années de cela, oui… Vous me l'avez dit…

Il la regarda de travers, comme s'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Je veux dire lorsqu'on m'a proposé le poste de Général…

A ces mots, les oreilles de Sam se mirent à bourdonner et un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux. Elle les ferma quelques instants puis les rouvrit, se concentrant pour reprendre pied.  
_  
__« Ce qu'il ressentait… à l'époque… lorsqu'on lui a proposé le poste de Général… »_

… Il avait encore des sentiments pour elle cinq mois plus tôt… ?

- Vous allez bien, Carter ? demanda-t-il, inquiet devant le visage blême de son second.  
- Très bien, oui… Continuez, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt de peur qu'il décide de mettre un terme à cette discussion.  
- Oui… donc… A l'époque, j'ai longtemps hésité et j'ai cru préférable de rester au SGC parce que…

Il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge, terriblement gêné.

- Parce que ?  
- Parce que je voulais être là, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Si j'avais pris ma retraite… comme j'en avais très envie… avec les implications que ça aurait eues pour tous les deux… je n'aurais pas pu …

Jack avait du mal à finir sa phrase. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler autant de ce qu'il ressentait.

- … Etre là… finit-elle donc pour lui, réalisant enfin la portée de ces deux petits mots.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Sam reconnut le regard qu'il portait sur elle, il y a de cela quelques années. Celui qu'il n'avait plus voulu montrer, qu'il ne voulait plus laisser transparaître.  
Tout n'était donc pas perdu. Il existait encore quelque chose entre eux, ce lien qui les enchaînait l'un à l'autre. Il n'avait pas été rompu. Ce qui les avait séparés ces derniers mois s'était soudain volatilisé. Effacé par deux mots : _« Etre là » _

Ils se sourirent, désireux de ne pas interrompre cet instant trop vite. Mais Jack fut le premier à redescendre sur Terre.  
Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Quoiqu'il en soit… Le but de cette discussion était simplement de vous inciter à être plus prudente, Colonel.

Il la regarda, attendant confirmation qu'elle ferait plus attention afin de clore le sujet mais elle ne sembla pas réagir. Elle le fixait avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

- Colonel ?

Carter se leva alors, posa les mains sur le bureau de son supérieur et se pencha au-dessus afin d'être plus près de lui. Instinctivement, celui-ci recula sur son siège.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons finir cette discussion comme ça… Mon Général.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Sam.

- Je ne vais pas attendre encore sept ans les bras ballants !

Le visage d'O'Neill vira au rouge.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive, Carter ? s'exclama-t-il reprenant ses esprits.  
- Rien de particulier, je voulais juste vous dire que dans les prochains jours à venir, il se pourrait que je prenne certaines initiatives, expliqua-t-elle calmement en le regardant d'un air entendu.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? répéta O'Neill, éberlué.  
- Vous m'avez très bien comprise.

Pour un peu, il serait tombé de son siège. Il hallucinait ou Carter lui faisait des avances ? Non pas que ça lui déplaisait ou bien qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé mais ce n'était pas… Enfin, ce n'était pas… Bref ! Il ne fallait pas !

- J'avais espéré que non ! réagit-il enfin. Vous avez envie de passer en cour martiale ?!  
- Qui irait me dénoncer ? Vous ? demanda-t-elle alors en tendant la main vers le visage d'O'Neill.

Celui-ci eut le réflexe d'arrêter son geste en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement, Carter ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, la main de Sam toujours emprisonnée. C'est un ordre !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- Ou sinon quoi ? J'aurais droit à une fessée ?

Cette fois-ci, Jack en resta bouche bée pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam, visiblement. Elle semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle à le déstabiliser et là… Elle avait réussi !  
Inconsciemment et surtout, inévitablement, des images grivoises virent s'insinuer dans son esprit. Carter sur ses genoux, les fesses à l'air… Mon Dieu ! L'air commençait à lui manquer… Avalant sa salive péniblement, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau mais aucun son ne sortit.

Soudain, un long frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied. Les doigts de Sam commençaient un va et vient langoureux sur le dos de la main qui la retenait encore prisonnière. Ni une ni deux, il la lâcha sous le regard faussement malheureux de la jeune femme.

- Ca, ce n'est pas gentil, Mon Général.

Puis, comprenant qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui, elle le salua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Encore incapable de parler, O'Neill la suivit du regard et manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle lui envoya un baiser juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître.  
Une fois seul, il s'effondra sur son fauteuil, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale et de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Est-ce que c'était bien Carter ? La timide et parfois timorée jeune femme qu'il avait eue sous son commandement lorsqu'il dirigeait SG1 ?  
Si c'était le cas, elle avait bien changé. Ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fantasmé sur une Carter un peu plus entreprenante ? Mais un fantasme, ça restait un fantasme ! Maintenant, il était piégé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui risquerait de couler sa carrière. Il restait donc impuissant face à ce genre d'attaques… Il n'espérait à présent qu'une seule chose… Ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle dans une pièce.

Enfin, pour être franc… Sa raison, seule, espérait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, O'Neill attendait patiemment que SG1 vienne le rejoindre en Salle de Briefing. Depuis qu'il était Général, il n'avait jamais été aussi ponctuel de sa vie. Avec appréhension, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il n'avait pas revu Carter depuis leur… discussion et après cette nuit blanche à tourner en rond, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas un petit côté schizophrène. Il y avait deux personnes en lui :

Le premier, Général, lui dictait de garder la tête froide et de faire les choses en règle. Ils avaient attendu sept ans, ils pouvaient attendre encore quelques années.

Le second, l'homme… ou la bête, c'était à déterminer… lui commandait de laisser Carter expérimenter son savoir sur lui. Son savoir et ses désirs.

Bref ! Il avait un sérieux problème…  
Le sortant de ses pensées, SG1 au grand complet fit enfin son entrée. Chacun alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le regard d'O'Neill passa de Teal'c à Daniel mais évita soigneusement Carter. Il n'avait pourtant que trop conscience de sa présence.

- Bien… Aujourd'hui vous allez sur… P7X256, commença Jack en regardant le dossier qu'il avait devant lui. Daniel ?

Celui-ci, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva afin de faire un petit topo sur cette planète. O'Neill parvint à l'écouter pendant une ou deux minutes puis son regard fut inexorablement attiré vers sa droite.

Le mouvement de va et vient des doigts de Carter qui se caressait le bras l'attirait comme une abeille sur du miel. Il avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur lui. Il repensait à la caresse de ses doigts sur sa main, la veille. La nuit venue, il s'était imaginer mille façons de poursuivre l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec son second et aucune ne finissait par lui en train de la mettre dehors… Bien au contraire.  
_  
__« Bravo, Jack. Ca va être encore plus facile de se concentrer maintenant… ! »_

O'Neill reporta donc son attention sur Daniel mais celle-ci fut vite re-dirigée vers Carter… Elle continuait cet hypnotisant et enivrant va-et-vient sur son bras. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Celle-ci souriait, consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle voulait le troubler, elle y était parvenue, songea-t-elle remarquant que la respiration du Général était devenue saccadée.

- Colonel ! menaça alors O'Neill.

Daniel cessa son exposé tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers Sam.

- Oui, mon général ?  
- Arrêtez ça.  
- Arrêtez quoi ?  
- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle ! grogna Jack, furieux ... Daniel continuez.

Ce dernier et Teal'c se regardèrent sans comprendre puis le Dr Jackson reprit son discours. O'Neill soupira intérieurement. Elle avait enfin cessé ce fichu mouvement. Il allait pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, songea-t-il avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers elle…  
Quelle erreur n'avait-il pas fait là ?  
Soudain, il comprenait mieux le sens de l'expression _« se faire dévorer des yeux »_. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Exaspéré, il sentit sa respiration redevenir plus chaotique, ses mains moites et son sang affluer vers le bas. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche froide à cet instant précis. _« Bon sang !! »_

- Carter ! Dans mon bureau ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sous le regard perplexe de ses compagnons, Sam haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne rien comprendre, et suivit Jack.

- Vous avez compris quelque chose ? demanda alors Daniel en se tournant vers Teal'c.  
- Pas le moins du monde…

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière Carter, O'Neill attaqua de suite.

- Vous allez cesser immédiatement ce petit jeu. Si quelqu'un vous voyait, nous serions bons pour la cour martiale !  
- Il n'y a que Daniel et Teal'c dans cette salle, mon général. Ce serait les dernières personnes à parler. De plus, vous savez parfaitement que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait vous nuire… en public… D'ailleurs c'est gentil à vous de nous avoir isolés… finit-elle en souriant.  
- Je n'ai jamais fais ça pour que nous…  
- En êtes vous sûr ? Vous auriez pu attendre la fin du Briefing et que Teal'c et Daniel soient partis. Avec les caméras braquées sur nous, vous n'auriez rien eu à craindre… Enfin, si c'est bien de la crainte que je lis dans vos yeux… Mais je pencherais plutôt pour autre chose.

Le corps en ébullition, O'Neill sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Carter était particulièrement belle à cet instant. Ou bien était-ce son attitude nonchalante et tentatrice qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'allonger sur cette table et satisfaire enfin cette faim qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Trop de risques pour elle. En avait-elle seulement conscience ?!

Il se redressa alors et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Je ne _veux_ pas jouer à ce petit jeu.

Voilà. Ses paroles avaient enfin atteint leur but, songea-t-il, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sam se fermer. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps de le sonder. Jack ne fléchit pas et resta aussi froid et distant que possible.

- Très bien, finit-elle par souffler.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis salua.

- Mon Général.

Et elle sortit du bureau, laissant un O'Neill vidé et… frustré.

**A SUIVRE…****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Tigrou19, lakoe3006, pipersam, ilai et Nanou (tu es toute pardonnée ;) ) pour vos reviews!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, SG1 venait de finir le briefing et sortait de la salle afin de rejoindre leurs quartiers. Teal'c et Daniel commençaient à s'inquiéter de voir Sam aussi silencieuse. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau de Jack, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. A coup sûr, la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ne s'était pas très bien passée.  
O'Neill, venu les rejoindre quelques minutes après elle, était lui aussi resté muet jusqu'à la fin de l'exposé de Daniel. Et ça, ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes !

- Vous allez bien, Colonel Carter, s'enquit alors Teal'c.  
- Très bien, merci, répondit-elle sèchement en accélérant l'allure afin qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Mais c'était le genre de sous-entendu que n'arrivait pas à comprendre Daniel.

- Vous êtes sûre, Sam ? Je vous trouve bien énervée, demanda-t-il en marchant plus vite pour la rattraper.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir.

- Daniel Jackson, je crois que le Colonel Carter voudrait rester seule…, se sentit obligé de traduire le Jaffa.  
- Merci Teal'c, acquiesça Sam avant d'accélérer de nouveau le pas.

Ce fut donc une Carter furieuse que croisa Mike au détour du couloir. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.  
Abasourdi, le jeune homme redressa la tête afin de voir sur qui il venait de s'affaler. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu et glacé de son supérieur, il fut partagé entre un violent frisson de désir et un autre beaucoup moins agréable. Elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

- Eh bien, Capitaine ! Qu'attendez-vous pour me libérer ? demanda Sam, amusée malgré elle de voir ce grand gaillard la fixer comme s'il venait de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde.

Le teint du jeune homme vira au rouge, tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement de se relever, sous le regard rieur de son supérieur. Une fois remis sur ses pieds, encouragé par le sourire de Carter, il se pencha vers elle. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il pausa les mains sur sa taille mais son geste fut arrêté par la voix cassante d'O'Neill qui venait lui aussi d'arriver au croisement de ce même couloir.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites, Capitaine ?

Aussitôt, Mike se redressa et se mit au garde à vous tandis que Carter se relevait, galamment aidé par Daniel et Teal'c.

- Mon Général ! Je … Je voulais aider le Colonel à se relever.  
- Une main tendue aurait suffi ! rugit Jack, glacial.  
- Euh… Oui, Mon Général !

O'Neill se tourna vers Carter et la prit en flagrant délit de matage de postérieur ; chose qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui aurait pas déplu sauf qu'en l'occurrence, dans ce cas précis, il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire effronté sur les lèvres.  
Autant pour lui ! Après sa façon de l'avoir traitée, elle avait tous les droits de lui envoyer quelques poignards dans le cœur. C'était de bonne guerre.

- SG1, je vous rappelle que vous êtes attendus en salle d'embarquement dans 10 minutes.

Puis se tournant vers Mike :

- Quant à vous, Capitaine, rompez ! aboya-t-il.  
- A vos ordres !! s'écria le jeune homme avant de disparaître très vite, non sans un dernier regard vers Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut un Mike surexcité qui déboula dans les quartiers de Roy.

- Bon sang ! Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé !  
- Il risque de t'arriver bien pire si tu prends l'habitude de rentrer chez les gens sans frapper… lui répondit Roy en continuant de feuilleter son magazine sur le lit.

Sans tenir compte de cette remarque, Mike alla s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- Il y a moins de 5 minutes, j'étais allongé sur le Colonel Carter !

Roy redressa aussitôt la tête, curieusement attentif tout à coup.

- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Eh eh !!

Pour toute réponse, Mike eut droit à une taloche sur la tête.

- Accouche, bon dieu !  
- Eeeehhhh !! s'exclama l'offensé en se frottant le crâne. Ca ne me fera pas aller plus vite !

Puis, voyant la main de Roy se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête, il finit par capituler.

- Ok ! Ok … Je me dirigeais vers le mess quand je suis tombé sur elle ! Et quand je dis tombé, c'est vraiment « tombé » !  
- Et ??  
- ... Et elle sent terriblement bon, murmura-t-il soudain, le regard dans le vide.  
- Quoi ? C'est tout ? T'as même pas touché un bout de sein ?  
- Ca va pas ?! … Je pensais l'aider à se relever mais le Général est intervenu et je me suis fait passer un savon… Il était furax…  
- Vraiment, maugréa Roy, pensif. Furax, comment ?  
- De la fumée sortait de ses oreilles ! D'autant que j'ai cru remarqué que je lui plaisais !  
- Au Général ?  
- Non ! Au Colonel, banane !  
- Toi ? Plaire au Colonel ?

Roy éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Elle a maté mes fesses !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tandis que la Porte s'ouvrait dans un grondement familier, SG1 fit son entrée dans la salle d'embarquement. Teal'c et Daniel saluèrent O'Neill tout en se dirigeant vers le vortex mais Carter passa devant lui sans un regard.

- Colonel ! entendit-elle cependant derrière son dos.

Elle s'arrêta, les nerfs à vif, puis se retourna. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : passer cette fichue Porte et s'éloigner de lui, une bonne fois pour toute… Enfin, pendant quelques heures déjà, ça serait pas mal.

- Mon Général ?

Il la regarda un instant, partagé entre un sentiment de culpabilité et de frustration. Elle était aussi fermée qu'une huître. Impossible de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sur ce visage impassible.  
O'Neill repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Teal'c et il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas continuer de se mettre en danger, juste histoire de lui donner des sueurs froides. Un simple coup d'œil sur les fesses d'un autre homme provoquait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte en croyant qu'il avait refusé ses avances pour de mauvaises raisons…  
Mais comment le lui dire alors qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux était posée sur eux, sans compter les caméras de surveillance.

- Faites attention à vous, Carter, finit-il par lâcher, espérant que ces mots adouciraient la jeune femme.

Ce fut peine perdue, réalisa-t-il devant le regard cynique et moqueur de Sam. _« Laissez tomber les politesses, Mon Général »_ Voilà ce qu'il disait, ce regard.  
Raide comme « i », Carter le salua, se retourna et partit en courant rejoindre ses hommes qui devaient l'attendre de l'autre côté de la Porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tard, O'Neill venait à peine de faire passer deux équipes SG par la Porte des Etoiles, lorsque celle-ci s'anima.

_« Activation de la Porte non programmée ! »_

- C'est SG1, mon Général. C'est le code d'alerte.

Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ouvrez l'iris ! Que l'équipe de sécurité se tienne prête !

Il descendit précipitamment jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement et vit apparaître Daniel et Teal'c.

- Fermez l'iris, cria Teal'c.  
- ... Quoi ? Où est Carter ? s'exclama Jack regardant la Porte se fermer.  
- Elle est restée là-bas, commença Daniel, rapidement coupé par O'Neill.  
- Vraiment ?! Je n'avais pas remarqué !!  
- Nous avons été attaqués dix minutes après avoir passé la porte, continua Teal'c. C'est une peuplade primitive à première vue, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous. Le Colonel Carter a fait diversion pour nous permettre de fuir.  
- Et vous l'avez laissée seule ?!  
- Pour mieux revenir, O'Neill. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous défendre.

Jack était furieux. Il savait que si Teal'c avait estimé qu'ils étaient impuissants, c'était forcément le cas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère après lui. C'était totalement injuste, mais il ne pouvait se retenir.

- Je suis désolé, O'Neill, déclara alors le Jaffa, la tête basse, conscient d'avoir échoué dans la mission la plus importante qu'il lui incombait : la protection de Samantha Carter.

Retrouvant un semblant de calme, Jack acquiesça, signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, même s'il était en colère.

- Il nous faut du renfort, murmura-t-il alors … Passez à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe du reste ! Rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent dans la salle de la porte des étoiles, ils furent surpris de ne découvrir que SG5.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama le Dr Jackson.

Puis voyant le Major Harris se tourner vers lui, il rajouta :

- … Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer, Major…  
- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Mais cette fois-ci on emmène l'artillerie lourde, dit-il en pointant son doigt derrière SG1.

En effet, O'Neill fit son entrée en tenue de combat, un P90 en bandoulière.

- Jack ? Vous venez ? réagit enfin Daniel.  
- Quel perspicace vous faites, Danny Boy ! répondit O'Neill en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le poste de commande.

- Colonel Reynolds ! Je vous laisse les commandes. Vous ne prenez aucunes initiatives, est-ce que c'est compris ? Des retours de missions et c'est tout.  
- A vos ordres, Mon Général, fit une voix métallique à travers les haut-parleurs.  
- Mais… Vous avez le droit de partir en mission ? reprit Daniel, sceptique.  
- J'ai demandé l'autorisation d'aller chercher notre meilleur « homme » et expert mondial de la porte des étoiles.  
- Ah oui, en effet… Vu sous cet angle, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser.  
- Vous avez tout compris.

Teal'c intervint dans la discussion pendant que les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un.

- Vu le nombre des assaillants, je ne suis pas sûr que deux équipes SG soient suffisantes, O'Neill.

Soucieux, Jack regarda la Porte s'ouvrir avant de répondre.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, les autres sont toutes sorties.

Il prit le temps de regarder son équipe puis s'avança enfin vers le vortex ouvert.

- Allez ! En avant, mauvaise troupe !

Et ils passèrent la Porte des Etoiles.

SG1 et SG5 arrivèrent de l'autre côté mais n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'ils étaient déjà mis en joue par une cinquantaine de femmes armées jusqu'aux dents.

- De mieux en mieux, maugréa Jack tandis que l'une d'entre elle s'exclamait :  
- Je crois que nous n'avons pas perdu notre journée, les filles !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un soupir, Carter regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sous une tente d'une taille imposante. La décoration était plutôt agréable, faite de coussins multicolores et satinés et de drapés soyeux.

_Pas étonnant,_ songea-t-elle, puisqu'il s'agit d'un village uniquement composé de femmes.

Ils avaient déjà rencontré un peuple semblable aux amazones l'année dernière mais celui-ci ne connaissait visiblement pas les goa'ulds et ne vivait pas ici pour leur échapper.  
Regardant autour d'elle, Carter fouilla pour dénicher une arme quelconque, mais en vain. Elles ne l'avaient pas attachée sachant certainement qu'elle ne trouverait rien pour se défendre. Dans un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins, attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle n'eut pas trop longtemps à patienter. Une femme imposante, suivie de deux autres à l'aspect patibulaire et aux formes athlétiques, entrèrent dans la tente et attendirent que Sam se relève avant de parler.

- Salut à toi. Je me nomme Kya et je suis le chef de ce clan.  
- Bonjour, je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter, de la Terre… Mais appelle-moi Sam, continua-t-elle, voyant le regard perplexe de la jeune femme.  
- Sam… répéta alors l'amazone en regardant les vêtements de Carter. De loin, mes guerrières t'ont prise pour un homme.

Celle-ci n'en fut pas gênée pour autant. Elle savait que l'erreur était possible avec ses cheveux courts et son uniforme.

- Les deux personnes avec toi, qui nous ont semées dans la forêt, étaient aussi des femmes ?

Sam ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, mais répondit cependant.

- Non, il s'agissait de deux hommes.

Les yeux des trois guerrières s'illuminèrent de convoitise.

- Vraiment ?… susurra Kya, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu possèdes donc deux mâles ?  
- Posséder ? répéta Carter, surprise.

La chef la regarda soudain suspicieuse.

- Ils sont bien à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam hésita quelques instants puis finit par redresser la tête. Il valait mieux se fondre dans le décor.

- Bien sûr qu'ils m'appartiennent !  
- Ils sont pourtant partis sans toi. Mais j'imagine qu'ils vont revenir te chercher… Qu'êtes-vous venus faire sur notre planète ?  
- Une expédition. Mes hommes et moi passons la Porte des Etoiles afin de découvrir d'autres civilisations. Nous sommes de simples explorateurs pacifiques.  
- Vraiment ? Vous portez pourtant des armes...  
- … Qui ne servent qu'à nous défendre, expliqua aussitôt Carter. Nous ne voulons de mal à personne. Nous cherchons simplement à partager notre savoir avec d'autres cultures.

Kya la scruta en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par acquiescer.

- Nous n'aimons pas les étrangers, ici, Sam… Ce partage ne nous intéresse pas. Nous te raccompagnerons à la Porte demain matin, à la première heure. En attendant, tu restes notre… invitée.

Sur ses mots, les trois femmes se retournèrent et sortirent de la tente avant que Carter n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

- Ok… Bon, il faut espérer maintenant que l'équipe de sauvetage se tienne à carreau jusqu'à demain… murmura-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Un brouhaha colossal se fit alors entendre à l'extérieur de sa tente. Sam risqua une sortie et fut surprise de voir les deux femmes qui la gardaient ne lui jeter qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de la laisser passer. Elle était bien une « invitée », pas tout à fait une prisonnière.  
Carter reporta son attention sur les cris et le tumulte qui faisaient rage à quelques mètres d'elle. Plusieurs guerrières se battaient pour une raison inconnue.

- Ben tiens ! s'exclama Sam amusée, en voyant « la mission de secours » au milieu d'une bonne cinquantaine de femmes surexcitées.

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas tombée sur des goa'ulds !_ songea-t-elle en regardant SG1 et SG5 ligotées.  
Une voix s'éleva alors au-dessus des autres :

- Il suffit ! s'exclama Kya.

Toutes se turent, s'écartant pour permettre à leur chef de voir la cause de toute cette agitation. S'approchant alors des prisonniers, celle-ci commença à les regarder un à un comme on regarde du bétail. La femme s'arrêta soudain devant l'un d'entre eux. Son regard avait été rapidement attiré par lui. Il dégageait une virilité, un charisme peu commun et malgré son âge plus avancé que les autres, elle fut saisie par la force qui s'en émanait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tendit la main pour caresser le visage de ce beau spécimen mâle lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

- Ces hommes sont à moi ! Je vous interdis d'y toucher ! s'exclama Sam dont le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en reconnaissant la silhouette athlétique et si reconnaissable de son supérieur.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »_

- Carter… commença O'Neill avant d'être interrompu par celle-ci.  
- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler.

Interloqué, Jack resta sans voix quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer. Mais il fut vite interrompu par le regard suppliant de Daniel. Celui-ci semblait lui demander de ne pas intervenir. Il se tourna alors vers Sam et observa le duel silencieux qu'elle se livrait avec le chef de cette bande de femmes surexcitées.

- Ils sont à toi ? Tous les sept ?  
- En effet.  
- Dommage pour toi mais les hommes se sont faits suffisamment rares dernièrement pour que nous ne profitions pas de la présence de ces sept mâles.  
- Il le faudra bien pourtant, à moins que vous ne soyez de vulgaires voleuses.

Kya se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Mesure tes paroles ! Nous pensions te les emprunter quelques temps seulement…  
- Hors de question !  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ce sera à eux de décider, de toute façon.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Ils seront soumis au rituel de Raïly. Si après cela, ils ne veulent toujours pas, ils seront libres de refuser. Nous n'avons jamais forcé personne… Mais puisque tu sembles frustrée à l'idée de partager tes hommes, tu as le droit d'en garder un pour toi, cette nuit...

Carter sembla changer de couleur l'espace de quelques secondes puis retrouva aussitôt son sang froid.

- ... Mais je mets mon veto sur… celui-là, continua cependant Kya en désignant l'un des prisonniers.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement.

_« Pourquoi forcément lui ? »__  
_  
- Eh ! réagit O'Neill outré et malgré tout flatté d'avoir été choisi.  
- Non, pas celui-là ! répondit aussitôt Sam.  
- Merci Colonel, salua Jack tandis que son second se mettait entre lui et Kya.  
- C'est celui que je veux, continua Carter imperturbable.

O'Neill ne put retenir un léger sourire à ces mots. La valeur de ces propos, prononcés par « elle », le pénétra et le remua profondément. Même si elle ne les avait pas dit dans le but premier de signifier à tous qu'il était celui qu'elle aimait, les entendre lui retournait les tripes… Et il faut bien avouer que voir Carter lutter pour le garder à elle lui donnait un énorme sentiment de contentement! Vanité, vanité…  
Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela n'échappa pas aux deux équipes SG qui ne rataient rien de ces curieux échanges.

Sam et Kya étaient de nouveau en confrontation. Elles se mesurèrent du regard quelques instants puis l'amazone finit par rompre le silence.

- Eh bien, battons-nous pour savoir qui commencera le rituel de Raïly en premier !

Perplexe, Carter, ne sachant pas ce qu'était ce fameux rituel, hésita quelques instants puis mit de côté ses interrogations. Souriante, elle inclina la tête, sûre d'elle.

- J'accepte le défi, déclara-t-elle alors en se tournant pour ôter son gilet par balle que les amazones ne lui avaient pas enlevé.

Le sourire crâne d'O'Neill disparut aussitôt tandis qu'elle le lui tendait.

- Carter… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vos aptitudes à ce sujet mais, on ne sait jamais…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, esclave ! le coupa-t-elle ironique.

Faussement choqué, Jack finit cependant par prendre le vêtement malgré ses mains liées et lui retourna son sourire, complice.  
Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir de nouveau partager quelque chose avec elle. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il lui arrivait souvent de regretter de ne plus faire parti de SG1. Mais ce n'était pas le danger et l'adrénaline qui lui manquaient le plus, non… Mais la présence de Carter à ses côtés, la complicité qu'il y avait alors entre eux. Ces petits sourires échangés et ces regards entendus. Retrouver cela, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission, lui permettrait peut-être de recréer ces liens une bonne fois pour toute.

- Quelles sont les règles, Kya ? demanda alors Sam, interrompant les pensées de son supérieur.  
- On se bat jusqu'à ce que l'autre accepte sa défaite, tout simplement.  
- Très bien !

Les deux femmes se mirent en position de combat sous les encouragements des spectateurs. Jack sentit aussitôt la présence de Daniel à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce que ça vous fait, Jack ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- De voir Sam se battre pour vous ?  
- Elle se bat pour son supérieur.  
- Vraiment ? répondit le jeune homme septique et amusé à la fois.  
- Daniel ?  
- Oui ?  
- Fermez-la !

Le Docteur Jackson sourit malgré lui et Jack sentit sa bonne humeur s'accentuer.

- Puis-je partager votre hilarité ? demanda alors Teal'c qui s'était rapproché.  
- On se remémorait le bon vieux temps, expliqua Daniel.  
- Ah. Alors je parie sur le Colonel Carter. Elle met KO cette femme en moins de trois minutes.  
- Cette amazone est très costaud, Teal'c… Je dirais donc en moins de quatre.  
- Vous n'y connaissez rien ! se récria alors O'Neill. Dans moins d'une minute, le combat sera fini !

Derrière eux, SG5 écoutait, abasourdie, les paris et commentaires qui se succédaient sur les coups et esquives que le Colonel portait à son adversaire. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi sûrs d'eux ?  
Mais il est vrai que Sam semblait dans son élément en combattant. A son aise, agile et technique à la fois, son adversaire semblait dépassée.

- Argg ! s'exclama O'Neill alors que Sam venait de se prendre un coup. Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Il vous reste dix secondes pour me faire gagner mon pari, alors dépêchez-vous !

Essoufflée, Sam lança un regard noir à son supérieur puis s'élança sur son adversaire. Au dernier moment, elle se baissa, fit tomber en arrière sa rivale d'un balayage de la jambe et s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce lorsque celle-ci se rendit enfin.

- Vous avez gagné ! s'écria Kya louchant sur le coude de son ennemie qui était à deux centimètres seulement de son nez. Je me rends !

Carter se redressa et se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient en souriant. Pour un peu, ils auraient applaudi… si leurs mains n'avaient pas été attachées. O'Neill, fier de lui, se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c.

- Vous me devez cinq billets chacun !

Sam sourit puis se retourna vers Kya et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Fair play, celle-ci accepta son aide.

- Vous vous battez vraiment très bien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un lutter comme ça. Vos mouvements sont précis et calculés.

Carter accepta ces compliments d'un hochement de tête humble mais resta silencieuse, sentant qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui retourner le compliment. Cette fière guerrière n'aurait pas apprécié ces paroles de politesse.

- Je vous laisse donc cet homme. Mais s'il refuse le rituel de Raïly, j'aurais le droit à mon tour de tenter ma chance.  
- Quel est ce rituel ? Je ne le connais pas.  
- Venez avec moi, je vais vous l'expliquer. En attendant, chaque homme sera emmené dans une tente différente, expliqua-t-elle donnant des ordres par gestes.

Inquiète, Carter vit SG1 séparée par des femmes aux mains baladeuses. Daniel, outré, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. O'Neill, quant à lui, semblait furieux. Il n'aimait pas être aussi impuissant. Seul Teal'c, par la seule force de son regard, parvenait à tenir éloigner ses « tortionnaires ». SG5 fut à son tour divisée.

- Sam ! … Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains, railla Kya en la poussant à l'intérieur de sa tente

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Tigrou19, Ilai, Pipersam, lakoe3006 et ALittleSeaStar pour vos reviews!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carter sortit précipitamment de la tente, les joues en feu. Elle faillit percuter de plein fouet Daniel qui, conduit sous bonne escorte, passait justement par là.

- Sam ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet devant l'air troublé de son amie.

L'une des guerrières le poussa pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas mais d'un geste brusque, Daniel se dégagea et lui lança un regard assassin. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

- Ca va, oui, répondit-elle, troublée. Que faites-vous là ?  
- On me change de tente… Et vous ?  
- … Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'était le rituel de Raïly.  
- Ah ! Et c'est quoi ?  
- Tu le sauras suffisamment tôt, répondit l'une de ses gardiennes en le poussant vers la tente de Kya.

Sam comprit alors que la chef du village avait choisi de tenter sa chance avec Daniel, en plus de Jack. Elle le regarda disparaître dans la tente puis se dirigea vers celle qu'on lui avait attribuée. Plusieurs femmes l'y attendaient pour la changer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard, dans la soirée, O'Neill regardait autour de lui avant de s'asseoir là où on le lui avait indiqué. Gêné, il se tourna vers les trois femmes qui semblaient le dévorer des yeux. Ca devenait franchement ridicule toute cette histoire ! Il se trouvait en caleçon, au milieu d'une tente avec trois harpies pour gardiennes.

- Tu restes assis ici et tu ne bouges pas. Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit, il y aura des représailles envers ta maîtresse.

Chouette ! … Manquait plus que ça. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant que ce fichu rituel ne commence ? Il savait juste qu'il avait la possibilité de refuser. A la rigueur, il pouvait très bien le faire avant même que ça commence…  
Il entendit alors quelqu'un entrer dans la tente. On éteignit quelques bougies rendant l'atmosphère plutôt douce. Une odeur agréable parvint jusqu'au nez de Jack qui sentit tout à coup la tête lui tourner.  
_  
__Une drogue ?_

Quelqu'un posa une bassine d'eau à côté de lui. Et il attendit. L'odeur et l'ambiance commencèrent à le détendre. Un par un, ses muscles crispés se dénouaient puis un profond bien-être l'envahit. Alors, les yeux fermés, il entendit quelqu'un plonger les mains dans l'eau et les sentit se poser doucement sur son dos.

La fraîcheur de ce contact lui procura un plaisir intense tandis que des doigts commençaient à le caresser.  
On le lavait ?  
Cherchant à se ressaisir, O'Neill ouvrit les yeux mais, conscient du regard inquisiteur et menaçant des trois gardiennes, il préféra ne pas bouger. Malgré le plaisir que la personne derrière son dos lui faisait éprouver, il commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de réprimer les frissons qui l'assaillaient à chaque attouchement.

- Pour l'amour du ciel !! Est-ce que je peux refuser maintenant ce … fichu rituel ou ce …fichu nettoyage ?  
- Tais-toi ! Lorsqu'il sera temps pour toi de refuser ou d'accepter nous te le dirons.

Furieux, O'Neill baissa la tête, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'on lui faisait. Mais les mains qui le caressaient étaient extrêmement douces et attentives. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts suivre une de ses nombreuses cicatrises qui le lançait certains jours. On aurait presque dit que la personne qui faisait cela souhaitait les effacer d'une caresse, d'un baiser.

Et si c'était Carter derrière lui ?

Fort de cette idée, Jack se concentra sur le mouvement de ces doigts. Rien ne laissait transparaître qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, songea-t-il tandis que les mains commençaient à s'occuper de ses épaules et de ses bras. O'Neill tenta bien de jeter un œil sur le bout des doigts qui par moment entrait dans son champ de vision mais en vain. Il s'était toujours refusé de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails chez Carter… Il l'aimait suffisamment comme ça, inutile de devenir complètement fou en découvrant qu'elle était parfaite ! Ou presque parfaite… Et même à la rigueur, ne l'aimerait-il pas encore plus si elle avait des défauts ? Des doigts tordus ou deux pieds gauches !

Ses pensées revinrent du côté de ces mains mystérieuses qui s'attaquaient à présent à sa nuque. Il sentit un souffle léger contre elle qui, à l'idée qu'il puisse venir de Carter, le fit aussitôt frissonner. Il entendit alors la personne derrière son dos se relever et commencer à faire le tour pour venir s'asseoir devant lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, redoutant et espérant à la fois que ce fut « elle ».

Il leva alors la tête et croisa le regard bleu ciel de son second. Elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique satinée de couleur or. Le tissu moulant tombait sur elle comme une seconde peau. A cette vue, le corps d'O'Neill réagit aussitôt.

_Bien ! Comme ça, elle sait à présent que je ne l'ai pas repoussée parce que je ne la désirais pas ! Une bonne chose de faite,_ se dit O'Neill, malgré tout gêné d'être trahi ainsi par son corps.

Il regarda Carter replonger ses mains dans l'eau et reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Lorsqu'elle les posa sur son torse, il sursauta presque sous le choc, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante, et malgré la fraîcheur de ce contact, il commençait à brûler de l'intérieur.  
Fiévreux, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam mais celle-ci gardait les yeux baissés, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Avait-elle seulement conscience du supplice qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir ? se demanda-t-il en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme suivre les muscles nerveux de son torse.

De son côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil de temps en temps sur le décolleté de la jeune femme qui s'entrebâillait à chaque fois qu'elle tendait les bras pour le toucher. Petit jeu très dangereux qui n'avait pas échappé à Sam...

Depuis tout à l'heure, celle-ci était au supplice. Lorsqu'elle avait compris en quoi ce satané rituel consistait, elle avait aussitôt pris peur. Combien de semaines, combien de mois, allait-elle devoir souffrir pour oublier cette nuit de frustration… ?  
Elle était rentrée sous la tente et l'avait vu, assis en tailleur, le dos tourné. Il était en caleçon et la vue de ce large dos bronzé et puissant, l'avait bouleversée. La gorge nouée, elle s'était occupée des quelques préparatifs, retardant au maximum le moment où elle allait devoir s'approcher de lui et le laver. Elle finit toutefois par poser la bassine d'eau parfumée à ses côtés et s'assit derrière lui. Sam se permit alors de le regarder. Elle pouvait voir les muscles se tendre lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour décontracter son dos. Sa peau, brunie par le soleil, semblait douce et légèrement humide à cause de la chaleur qui régnait ici.

Alors plongeant les mains dans l'eau fraîche, elle les posa ensuite sur lui. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps tandis qu'elle commençait à le caresser, doucement, tendrement. Elle aimait tellement tout ce qui était lui. Sa peau était douce, comme elle l'avait deviné, et ses muscles durs et nerveux. Elle perçut un léger tressaillement sous ses doigts et fut surprise de l'entendre rugir.

- Pour l'amour du ciel !! Est-ce que je peux refuser maintenant ce … fichu rituel ou ce …fichu nettoyage ?  
- Tais-toi ! Lorsqu'il sera temps pour toi de refuser ou d'accepter nous te le dirons.

Sam sourit, comprenant qu'il n'appréciait guère la situation. Quelle allait être sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait qui était en train de le laver ? se demanda-t-elle avec appréhension, en replongeant les mains dans l'eau avant de recommencer à le caresser. Elle fut alors attirée par l'une des nombreuses cicatrices qui couvrait son dos. Celle-ci devait souvent le faire souffrir, vu la profondeur de l'entaille. Elle suivit du bout des doigts la peau abîmée, boursouflée.

Que n'aurait-elle donnée pour pouvoir la faire disparaître et ainsi effacer les souffrances qu'elle avait dû engendrer.

Carter fut surprise par la soudaine immobilité de Jack. Il semblait presque avoir cessé de respirer. Elle continua cependant sa « besogne » en s'attaquant à ses épaules larges et musclées. Quel plaisir de pouvoir les caresser et les masser à sa guise. Elle aurait voulu ôter sa tunique et coller sa poitrine en feu contre son dos, enfouir sa tête dans son cou et respirer son odeur, s'enivrer de lui. Dans un état second, elle se rapprocha, glissant les doigts sur sa nuque, les lèvres si proches qu'elle pouvait presque le toucher.

Mais elle se reprit. Il fallait à présent se dévoiler. Sam se redressa alors et fit le tour afin de s'asseoir devant lui. Elle fut surprise de le voir les yeux baissés, s'attendant à ce que sa curiosité l'incite à redresser aussitôt la tête. Il finit cependant par lever les yeux et elle croisa son regard brun et chaud.  
Il ne semblait pas surpris, il avait dû deviner. Elle le regarda détailler les vêtements qu'elle portait, s'attardant sur ses seins, sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Elle réalisait que sa tunique ne la cachait que peu à ses yeux.

Les joues en feu, elle eut soudain conscience du désir qui venait de naître en lui. Cette constatation n'eut pour effet que d'éveiller à son tour en elle, une chaleur intense au creux de ses reins. Instinctivement, elle plongea les mains dans l'eau fraîche, ce qui la soulagea quelque peu. Elle finit cependant par les ressortir et s'approcha du torse de Jack.  
Elle vit celui-ci s'immobiliser, retenant sa respiration. Tous deux semblaient en attente de ce contact. Plus les mains de Sam s'approchaient et plus la tension était extrême. Enfin, ses doigts tremblant glissèrent sur sa peau. Carter sentit le choc que cette caresse venait de provoquer chez lui. Sa respiration se faisait haletante et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau se mélangeant à l'eau parfumée.

Essayant de faire abstraction de tout cela, Sam continua son va et vient, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à la peau douce et au corps à moitié nu de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle préférait garder les yeux baissés de peur de croiser son regard brûlant. Elle n'aurait pu davantage se contrôler. D'autant qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Oui, il la désirait à cet instant précis mais cela n'aurait-il pas été le cas avec n'importe quelle autre femme ?

Malgré tout, la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle leva la tête quelques instants et découvrit les yeux avides de Jack posé sur son décolleté. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que son vêtement baillait autant lorsqu'elle tendait les bras vers lui. Apparemment, lui ne ratait pas une miette, réalisa-t-elle, les joues en feu.

A cet instant, s'ils avaient été seuls, elle se serrait volontiers jetée sur lui pour le prendre… de force! songea-t-elle, fiévreuse.

Réalisant qu'elle était définitivement à bout, Carter cessa de le laver afin de passer à la dernière étape de ce satané rituel. Elle se leva, trop consciente du regard scrutateur que son supérieur posait sur elle, et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Elle resta devant lui pendant plusieurs secondes, immobile.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Le regard affamé de Jack ne faisait qu'exacerber cette soif qui ne la quittait plus. Il avait envie d'elle et cette seule certitude la faisait trembler. Alors, d'un geste sec, redressant la tête fièrement, elle dégrafa sa robe et l'ouvrit pour se dévoiler à lui. Carter ne le quittait pas des yeux, à l'affût de la moindre émotion qui aurait pu transparaître sur le visage de son supérieur. Mais il resta immobile, plus figé qu'une statue.

Une voix s'éleva alors à côté d'eux, les faisant sursauter :

- Veux-tu de cette femme ? Si oui, elle est à toi.

Carter attendit patiemment qu'il daigne répondre. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait dire oui. C'était pour eux le seul moyen d'être débarrassés de ces trois pitbulls. Mais au moins aurait-il pu se dépêcher afin de ne pas l'obliger à rester devant lui ainsi, offerte.

- Oui, je la veux, finit-il par répondre d'une voix rauque qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître.

Les trois femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent enfin de la tente. Aussitôt fait, Carter, un peu dégrisée par l'interruption des amazones, remit promptement sa robe sur ses épaules et la ferma à l'aide des deux crochés prévus à cet effet.

- ... Bien, que faisons-nous, Mon Général ? demanda-t-elle en prenant les habits de son supérieur et en les lui tendant d'une main tremblante. On tente de s'échapper tout de suite ou on attend patiemment demain en espérant qu'elles nous libèrent comme elles l'ont dit ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack attrapa le poignet de Sam, l'attira à lui et la fit rouler sous son corps. Sous le choc, Carter sentit son cœur s'emballer et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Mon Général… commença-t-elle mais elle fut vite mise au silence par des lèvres affamées.

Sam essaya de garder le contrôle tant bien que mal, sentant les mains nerveuses d'O'Neill glisser le long de sa gorge pour atteindre l'un de ses seins.  
_  
__Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui nous regarde… Il doit donner le change ! C'est ça !_ pensa-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

- ... Carter... Vous me rendez fou… gémit soudain Jack en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Elle perdit alors tout sens des réalités. Même s'il s'agissait de jouer la comédie, au moins pouvait-elle en profiter, songea-t-elle se cambrant vers lui, agrippant ses épaules pour se rapprocher davantage.

La sentant si consentante, O'Neill dégrafa alors la robe de Sam, écarta les deux pans et colla son torse contre sa peau nue. Ils gémirent tous deux à ce contact. D'instinct, elle s'arqua contre lui, écartant les cuisses et enveloppant ses hanches de ses longues jambes. Elle pouvait sentir son désir au creux de ses reins.  
Les mains de Sam glissèrent alors le long de son dos puissant afin de l'attirer davantage contre elle tandis que Jack, perdant tout contrôle insinuait ses doigts dans la chaleur humide de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas de préliminaires, il avait envie d'elle depuis trop longtemps.

- Je te veux, maintenant… murmura-t-il, la voix cassée par le désir.

Fébrile, elle l'aida alors à ôter le dernier rempart à leurs appétits et là, sur les coussins multicolores, à des années lumières de la Terre, il la prit… enfin... avec passion et frénésie. Se fondant l'un en l'autre, se mêlant avec délice, se perdant dans le plaisir le plus sauvage, ils mirent enfin un terme à toutes ces années de frustration, d'inassouvissement. Dans un râle de jouissance totale et simultanée, ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, apaisés et heureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bon ! J'espère que, maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, vous serez un peu plus prudente lors de vos missions, Carter, déclara enfin O'Neill, le lendemain matin, nonchalamment installé sur un pouf en train de lasser ses chaussures.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coussin en plein visage. Faussement outré, il se retourna vers Sam, savourant de la voir dressée sur ses pieds, nue, le visage en feu.

- Comment osez-vous… !?

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit un sourire malicieux étirer soudain les lèvres de son supérieur.

- J'adore vous faire perdre votre sang froid, Colonel ! Un vrai régal ! s'extasia-t-il sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

Sam se redressa alors, mit les mains sur ses hanches et s'approcha doucement de lui. Le sourire crâne de Jack disparut aussitôt, une boule se formant dans sa gorge et une chaleur intense envahissant le bas de ses reins. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, se pencha afin que la tête d'O'Neill se trouve au même niveau que sa poitrine nue. Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Et moi j'adore vous faire perdre le vôtre, Mon Général.

Il tendit la main pour la toucher mais celle-ci, au dernier moment s'éloigna de lui afin de remettre ses vêtements.

- Mmmm… Carter… grogna Jack, frustré.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air ingénu sur le visage, mais elle fut prise à son propre piège. Le regard brûlant de désir, O'Neill était devenu l'incarnation de la virilité. Ses traits durs, sa nonchalance arrogante, son sourire dévastateur la laissèrent pantelante … Conscient de la tension subite qui venait d'envahir Sam, il finit par rompre le charme.

- Il va falloir qu'on arrête ça, aucun de nous deux ne gagnera… grogna-t-il en se frottant le crâne pour chasser les idées érotiques, voir limite pornographiques qui traversaient son esprit.

Puis il se leva, s'approcha de Sam et glissa la paume de sa main sur la joue brûlante de la jeune femme. Alors, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, lui signifiant par ce geste, qu'à ces yeux, elle représentait bien plus qu'une simple nuit de passion. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots mais les gestes… c'était beaucoup plus facile. Carter le savait, elle le connaissait, songea-t-il en se redressant, croisant le regard débordant d'amour et d'émotion de la jeune femme. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Un de ces sourires qui lui avait tant manqué, qui lui criait combien elle l'aimait. Pas besoin de mots…

- Habille-toi, je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors… murmura-t-il avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le bout du nez de Sam et de sortir de la tente.

Pour un peu, la jeune femme aurait hurlé de bonheur ! Elle se tourna vers ses vêtements, un grand sourire indélébile sur les lèvres. Elle se surprit avec cette expression constante sur le visage alors même qu'elle finissait de mettre ses chaussures.

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes, Sam, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant y parvenir.

Elle dénicha un miroir accroché à quelques pas et se regarda. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux lumineux, le teint rose, et ce fichu sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres, elle était… resplendissante mais franchement ridicule !

- Toc Toc, fit soudain une voix familière.  
- Entrez Daniel, répondit- elle précipitamment, tentant de discipliner ses cheveux comme elle pouvait.

Celui-ci pénétra dans la tente, suivi de Teal'c.

- Alors encore vivants ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire de l'humour.  
- Nous avons survécu, en effet, Colonel Carter.  
- Ca va, Sam ? Vous avez une drôle de tête… intervint Daniel, perspicace.  
- Oui, oui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

Puis réalisant, l'interprétation que pouvait en faire ses deux compagnons, elle rajouta :

- Le Général et moi avons passé en revu tous les moyens de sortir d'ici, mais finalement on en a convenu qu'il était préférable de patienter jusqu'au matin…  
- Mmmm, acquiesça Daniel sceptique.  
- Colonel Carter ? Votre visage est étrange… Vous sourirez tout le temps.  
- Vraiment ? réagit-elle, confuse, tentant de retrouver une expression plus appropriée.  
- C'est pire, Colonel Carter… indiqua Teal'c au bout de quelques secondes, surpris par les grimaces désespérées de son amie.

Sur ses paroles, O'Neill fit son entrée. Sam préféra ne pas se tourner vers lui, consciente du regard scrutateur de Daniel.

- Bien ! Elles ont décidé de nous relâcher… J'imagine que certains ont dû faire du bon travail, railla O'Neill, caustique.

Puis tapotant l'épaule de Teal'c, il rajouta :

- C'est bien !

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard belliqueux du Jaffa.

- Oui… Bon… finit-il par bredouiller en ôtant sa main. Et si on y allait !?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Regarde-les !! grogna Roy en fixant le Colonel Carter et le Général O'Neill en grande conversation.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils étaient en froid avant cette nuit et regarde maintenant !

Mike se tourna vers ses supérieurs qui marchaient devant eux pour rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles. La tête inclinée, penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils semblaient en effet bien complices.

- C'est normal. Ils ont quand même fait partis de la même équipe pendant sept ans. Le Colonel était en danger, il était inquiet, expliqua Mike, sans trop y croire.

Le Major Harris passa à cet instant juste à côté d'eux.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de jouer les commères tous les deux !  
- On a mal dormi Major, demanda alors Roy, taquin devant l'air frustré de son supérieur ?

L'espace de quelques secondes, celui-ci faillit s'emporter puis finit par sourire à son tour. Il était le seul à porter une alliance. Il semblait frustré mais plutôt fier de lui.  
Roy le salua, alors :

- Vous êtes un homme bien, Major ! Et sacrément courageux…  
- Dites-le à ma femme, si vous la croisez un jour ! finit-il pas grogner en accélérant le pas.

Une fois hors de portée, Mike soupira :

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ! C'était impossible de refuser…

Roy, les yeux brillants, se tourna vers son ami.

- Tiens donc !! Et le Colonel Carter dans tout ça ??  
- Arrête ! Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas fait autant !?

Celui-ci rougit puis s'esclaffa d'un rire gras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Le Colonel ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un rêve !  
- Pas pour tout le monde, apparemment… finit par remarquer Mike tandis qu'au loin O'Neill et Carter éclatèrent d'un rire simultané.

**FIN**


End file.
